The overall objective of the project is to elucidate the details of mRNA biogenesis in order to build a framework for an understanding of the manner in which gene expression is controlled. Adenovirus mRNA production is being utilized as a model system since the processes involved in adenovirus mRNA formation all appear to be analogous to those in the uninfected mammalian cell. Two general areas are under investigation. The first area is concerned with the role of internal methylations in mRNA biogenesis. This involves studies of the exact locations of internal methylations in adenovirus mRNAs and also the fate of mRNA biogenesis after blockage of methylation with inhibitors. The second aspect includes the processes involved in regulating early adenovirus gene expression. This will involve the establishment of in vitro systems to investigate the mechanisms controlling the transcription of certain early adenovirus transcription units.